¿Como se conocieron los Vocaloids?
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: La pregunta que algunos nos hacemos algunos relatadas en One-shots a mi manera. Cap1: un encuentro entre Meiko y Kaito: ¡Hoy comeré carne! ¡¿Quieres comerme! dice asustado el peliazul.
1. Prologo

**Yunna: Bueno acá nos reportamos con un nuevo fic (hojea las hojas)…etto Ryunna**

**Ryunna: ¿Nani?**

**Y: ¿Donde está Ichigo o Rukia?**

**R: Que (hace cara de incrédula) no te avise que este es uno de Vocaloid**

**Y: …**

**R: Acá va el fic…**

**R&Y: Esta es una historia que describe como posiblemente se conocieron los Vocaloids, no esperen mucho de ella.**

**Además de cada 15 minutos en la computadora, realizase otra actividad para evitar problemas de la vista.**

Los vocaloids Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Luka, Rin y Len se encontraban tomando su desayuno en un comedor al estilo japonés.

Todos conversaban de cosas triviales, pero un impulso eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de Meiko.

"_Eso es"_ pensó Meiko

— ¡Limpieza a fondo!— ni bien hablo todos callaron — el que tenga algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre—

—Mei…— Kaito iba a hablar pero Meiko lo interrumpió

—Ya que no hay oposición, se hará lo mencionado — dicho y hecho los vocaloids tuvieron que limpiar la casa

—Cuando terminaron de limpiar todo, y cuando se dice todo se refiere a TODO (incluso al pobre de Gakupo que vino de la nada) Miku encontró una caja, la abrió y encontró muchas fotos

—Meiko-san esto es — dijo al mostrarle la caja

—Que nostalgia — dijo al ver todas las fotos mientras Luka, Rin y Len se acercaron para ver las fotos y había una que sobresalía del resto: Meiko ella poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaito mientras que con el otro lo despeinaba

—Meiko-san — dijo Luka — esto es…

—Sip — dijo cortantemente — ¡Kaito ven aquí! En segundos vino el ya mencionado

— ¿Qué pasa Meiko? —

—Ven, mira — le muestra la foto — ¿lo recuerdas? — al ver la foto, Kaito hizo una mueca poniéndose su cara más azul que su pelo.

—Sencillamente…es imposible olvidarlo — le contesto el peli azul

—Acérquense más— les llamo a todos — les contare una pequeña anécdota

**Bueno este es un pequeño prologo para la historia, espero que haya despertado un poco su interés.**

**El sgte cap. Se viene lo bueno la paradoja de como se conocen.**


	2. Un encuentro entre Meiko y Kaito

**Buahahaha este fic aun no ha muerto así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo Y gracias a los que me agregaron a historias favoritas, autor favorito, y demás.**

_**Lenalee Rose (Gracias por haberme dejado review, la verdad no sabía si iba recibir alguno ya que son nueva en fics de Vocaloid y este es mi primera idea Jejeje, me alegra que pidas la continuación, en serio gracias)**_

_**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy (No te preocupes cuantas veces yo no me he confundido en colocar review, no problem, más bien te agradezco por dejarme la review)**_

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid NO me pertenece es de la corporación Yamaha**.**

¿Me vas a comer?

Meiko POV

Era de noche y yo volvía a mi apartamento después de hacer una grabación. Al subir las escaleras pude escuchar los diversos ruidos de los grillos, el tintineo de las gotas por la lluvia ya pasada, entonces pensé: "Esta zona necesita fumigación".

Mi apartamento quedaba en el 5º piso, al estar a pocos metros de ahí me di cuenta de algo, si un hombre tirado ahí, el tenía el pelo azul y una bufanda.

—Ya veo— dije poniendo mi puño encima de mi palma —Es un cadáver. Al parecer hoy cenare carne —

Yo estaba muy emocionada al pensar al que al fin la sabrosa carne bendeciría su mesa, ¡Después de estar tras las vitrinas y abstenerse de comprarlo por lo caro que esta! ¡Al fin iba a comer carne o algo similar!, pero claro como todos dicen hay que guardar pan para mayo, y ese pan es dinero y ese mayo es sake, todo iba a ir a la perfección.

Lleve mi comida a mi apartamento y lo tuve que arrastrar yo solita hasta mi cocina, luego lo desvestí, podría vender su ropa pero olía a helado, pero no le quite los bóxer, ¡tengo hambre, no soy pervertida!

Me preparaba para cocinarlo, cuando recibí una llamada al móvil, si era un bonito móvil de color rojo con un adornito de una botella de sake. Lo abrí. Pero me encontré con la sorpresa que…

— ¡¿La grabación no se encuentra?— grite al enterarme lo que me había dicho, el solo puedo afirmar y me dijo que practicara en casa porque haríamos la grabación de la canción para mañana.

¡Demonios!, pensé, y me fui a la sala para practicar la canción, al parecer mi carne tendría a que esperar.

Kaito POV

Una hermosa canción pude escuchar, era como si una princesa entonase su canción a la luz de la luna, no pude evitar despertarme. Me incorpore lentamente siento de cerca una sensación… ¿Frio? ¿La extrema cercanía de una tabla de picar cerca mi?, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con el horror.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!— grite al verme…verme…verme ¡desnudo!, bueno no desnudo sino en bóxer pero aun así ¡desnudo! ¡Pero que clase de software se comería a otro!

Al terminar mi monologo personal apareció una chica, era muy linda pero la ilusión se rompió, si como cuando cristal se parte en mil pedazos, con una palabra mi mundo se fue hacia abajo…

—Onikui (carne en japonés) — la palabra que menciono se repitió en su cabeza varias veces, hasta sacar una conclusión, encontró al software que podría comerse a otro de su especial, encontró al caníbal —Sabes…

Antes de ella pudiera decir algo mas tome mi ropa y hui de ese lugar…

OooOooOooO

Al mañana siguiente, el roció de la lluvia de la madruga se hacía notar, las flores estaban más brillosas y le daba un olor diferente al ambiente.

—Hace un buen día— dice Meiko estirándose antes de bajar las escaleras, ella llevaba una bolsa y tenía 2 micciones, perdón misiones, grabar la canción, otra vez, al parecer después de la huida de su cena ella ahora era una mujer nueva, hecha y derecha.

Pero… ella a lo bajo divisa al nombrado por ella Onikui (ya pues, Kaito), intenta llamarlo pero como no le hace caso, pone sus manos en la baranda de las escaleras y se prepara para saltar…

Nadie sabe como Meiko sobrevivió, a pesar que sufrió 26 fracturas en todo su cuerpo, no murió, más bien la muerte no quiso llevársela por que según lo que dijo mucha carga o sea un sufrimiento para el no para ella, bueno y he aquí ella postrada en la cama del hospital.

Los doctores dijeron que no podría salir de acá a varios meses, pero esta chica quien sabe cómo se escapo y consiguió Sake, luego de beberlo ella se recupero mágicamente. Los médicos ahora hacen una campaña para incluir sake en las recetas médicas ¡Buena suerte medicuchos!

Cuando Meiko se disponía a salir del hospital, recibió una llamada a su lindo celular…

—Meiko-chan— dijo el hombre que hacia las canciones —La grabación está de vuelta—

— ¿Cómo?— dice ella confundida

— Si, es que es un joven se lo llevo y lo devolvió hace unos momentos—

—Ya veo. Gracias— dice colgando su móvil, ella suspira y se dispone a volver a su hogar, va caminando tranquilamente.

Estaba caminando sin ninguna distracción y cuando se disponía a cruzar la pista mira algo al otro lado de la calle, si era Onikui… ella recuerda que él había olvidado su bufanda en su casa el día anterior.

— ¡Onikui!— grita la chica —Olvidaste tu bufanda en mi casa la noche anterior— el peli azul se estremece y finge que la ignora y sigue avanzando, Meiko elevo su bufanda y va corriendo hacia él, Kaito volteas para saber si se había ido… un carro a todo velocidad avanzaba aun a pesar de la imprudencia de la chica, el se lanza y logra salvar a Meiko pero…

En el hospital habitación 555 (que no se puede poner 666 o si no…)

—Onikui… ¿Te encuentras bien?— le pregunta apenada Meiko que estaba sentada al costado de Kaito que estaba todo enyesado, excepto por la boca

—Si— contesta —Y soy Shihoin Kaito —

Meiko mueve sus orejas captando la información, recordó que sus superiores le habían dicho algo similar sobre un nuevo Vocaloid de idioma Japonés.

— ¿Eres el nuevo Vocaloid?—

—Si—

Toc, Toc

Son interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta que dejo pasar a un medio, el cual este le tomo los exámenes correspondiente y le dijo que no podría salir del hospital de acá a unos meses… eso le resulto familiar a Meiko y…

— ¡Ya se!— Meiko se va a un costado en busca de algo…el médico se retira dejándolos solos, craso error… —Tengo algo que te sanara en un instante—

— ¿Tienes una medicina que me sanara?— pregunta ilusionado el chico

—Algo mucho mejor…— el peli azul aun de estar vendando hasta los ojos, siente que eso es algo malo, si algo que no es nada bueno…

Meiko se acercaba con una botella de Sake…

OooOooOooO

—Huyamos— gritaron ambos (Meiko y Kaito), que estaban siendo perseguidos por la policía y doctores.

— ¡¿Por qué tenias que cambiar los sueros de los pacientes con Sake?—le grita Kaito a su compañera, si él podía correr por sí solo, es que minutos antes mientras era cargado por ella lo tiro para alejar unos policías, y el cayo en un charco de helado que con una lamida se recupero mágicamente, ¡¿Qué carajo tiene sus ítem para que se recuperen de heridas mortales?

— ¡No me hables así! ¡Yo soy una Vocaloid más veterana que tú!—ambos aumentan su velocidad, cuando los hubo perdido se encontraban en un parque y un señor estaba tomando fotografías al parque, ella le pidió que les sacara un fotografía.

—Y de ahí la fotografía— dice Meiko

— Que historia…— dicen todos los presentes — ¿Y que paso con la policía?—

—Bueno nos arrestaron y nos pusieron bajo libertad condicional…— dice la chica sin saber cómo completar

—Y eso explica la campaña para alejar a Meiko de los hospitales — se mete Kaito —Y los brazaletes que tenemos en el pie— el chico muestra su pie que tenía un brazalete de color gris

— ¿Y el tuyo?— se pregunta los demás al darse cuenta que Meiko no llevaba el brazalete a pesar de tener una minifalda.

—Ahh… eso— se rasca al barbilla algo nerviosa — digamos que está en un lejano lugar—

En Estados Unidos

—Mira León— le dice Lola subiéndose un poco el pantalón dejando mostrar un brazalete similar al de Kaito —a que no combina con mi ropa—

—Lola…— dice sin saber cómo contestar — ¿Quién te dio eso?— si, alguien debía de estar jugándole una broma a la chica

—Fue Meiko, la vez que nos fuimos a Japón—

—…— si era una broma

**Lo siento por la demora y por lo largo que esta el cap. pero creo que por lo menos les sacare una risa.**

**Lola y León son Vocaloids que cantan en Ingles si quieren unas imágenes de ellos acá les dejo el link **http: /i898. photobucket. com /albums / ac186/HEVL /Four_Years_Ago_Tomorrow_by_tsuto-2. png **y **http: / fc08 . deviantart . net /fs50 /f/2009 /258/3/c/Leon _ and_ Lola_ by_ Leon_ Vocaloid. png

**Espero que dejen review y les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Bye.**

**Atte.: Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**


End file.
